


Old Friends

by honeybearbee



Series: Alphabet Meme [24]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11574141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: Ronon watches





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

> From the Alphabet Meme. For xfirefly9x. 
> 
> Prompt: V: Veritas.

When Ronon first came to Atlantis, he thought a lot about his old life. He missed his friends and family, even though he probably knew they were dead. Teyla had offered to make him an honorary Athosian, but he knew he wasn’t ready for that. He might never be ready.

The camaraderie grew slowly. It began with Teyla, like most things do. She knew what he was feeling. She knew what it was like being surrounded by these crazy aliens. Plus, she could kick his ass and he liked that in a woman.

Next came Sheppard. He wanted Ronon on his team from the start and he fought for him. No one had done that for Ronon since he was a kid. He and Sheppard had a lot more in common than most people thought. He could sit with Sheppard and not talk. He really liked that.

Most people thought Elizabeth or Carson were the next to befriend him. It was actually McKay. He walked into the mess hall and saw McKay with a loaded tray. Ronon got his food and sat with McKay. McKay looked startled, but didn’t say anything about it.

“What is that?” Ronon asked pointing to some blue stuff on McKay’s tray.

“Blue Jell-O. It’s great.”

“Can I have it?”

“If you get me more.”

Ronon shrugged and got up. When he came back, he had three Blue Jell-O's. McKay’s face was priceless.

“I thought we could each have two,” Ronon said.

“You are my new favorite person. How did you get three? I can hardly get one!”

“I growled.”

“You are coming with me whenever I get food. Forever.”

Ronon chuckled and handed McKay another Jell-O.

******************

Ronon walked into the infirmary and looked over at Sheppard. He was clinging to McKay’s hand like if he let go, McKay would leave. Ronon went over to Teyla and looked down at her.

“I shall be fine,” she whispered.

“I know.”

They were silent as they watched the other two members of their team.

Sometimes, Ronon still missed his friends and family, but he had made a new family here. And no one was going to take it from him without a fight.


End file.
